The road to happiness
by silverblood84
Summary: Everyone finds their happiness in diffrent places. Some people find it in work or in school. But everyone must find their own road to travel on unless their road of happiness is with another person. Series of Dream Pair drabbles and oneshots. EijixFuji
1. High

Title: High

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Summary: Eiji never knew what it felt like to be high until now…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji was first offered drugs in his third year of junior high. He had been at a wild party and was trying to find the exit when a hand had grabbed him. Eiji had been faced with a sweet smiling girl holding out a joint to him. He remembers blushing for some reason and shouting over blaring music, "I'm not into that. It will damage my tennis nya."

Eiji remembers the girl had pouted and said seductively, "Aw come on Eiji-kun nothings better than soaring high up in the clouds." Eiji gulped as he reached forward with shaking fingers. Eiji remembers a hand coming out of no where and grabbing his. He had looked up only to be faced with a serious faced Fuji.

Eiji remembers Fuji shaking his head and turning to the girl with blazing eyes as he said, "Eiji's leaving with me Riza-chan." He was then pulled by the arm out of the house and down the street before he could even comprehend what was going on.

Later that night as Eiji lies out on Fuji's bed studying for an up and coming exam. He remembers asking Fuji, "Fujiko what do you think its like to be high." Eiji hears a soft sigh and before he knows what's happening he's pinned to the bed and Fuji is kissing him senseless.

He receives a coy smile from Fuji as he returns to studying after saying, "Next time you want to know Eiji just find me. Okay."

Eiji remembers he had smiled and said, "I wont need to I've already got you." After that night Eiji found out he didn't need drugs to feel high because he was already addicted to Fuji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I was inspired to write this after I read a truly traumatizing book about a girl who was addicted to drugs. This was the first of a series of drabbles/oneshots featuring Dream Pair. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Asked

Title: Asking

Author: Silverblood84

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji"

Looking up Fuji noticed Eiji leaning carelessly on a pillar beside him. Smiling slightly Fuji turned to him and asked, "Yes."

Eiji shifted nervously looking down he said, "Nya just wanted to study Fujiko." Fuji tilted his head curious as he watched Eiji before nodding happily signaling Eiji to sit beside him.

Sitting down Eiji leafed through his papers. Tapping his fingers nervously he watched Fuji from the corner of his eye. Eiji stared as Fuji studying lightly bobbing his head as he read the lines. Eiji watched as Fuji's hair twirled lightly in the breeze.

Fuji looked up as he felt Eiji staring at him. Frowning lightly he asked, "Is something wrong."

Eiji shook his head quickly blushing as he stammered, "N- no Fuji um just uh thinking nya." Fuji's frown deepened before he smiled his usual smile and nodded.

Eiji stared as Fuji went back to studying. Sighing he thought, 'Nya I have to do it now or I never will.' Breathing deeply he said quickly, "Fujiko do you want to go out this weekend?"

Fuji blinked before he smiled saying, "Sure."

Eiji smiled before he seriously said, "Nya like on a date." He waited nervously biting his lip slightly as he watched the look of surprise on Fuji's face.

Fuji smile widened as he said, "Of course Eiji."

Eiji lets out a shriek of joy as he glomps Fuji quickly before springing away talking excitedly to himself. Fuji watches Eiji disappear from site. Once he does he smirks to himself thinking, 'Maybe I should practice without a shirt on more often.'


	3. Cotton Candy

Title: Cotton Candy

Author: Silverblood84

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji"

Fuji lifts his head from the pillow to see Eiji with a giant bag of cotton candy tucked under his arm. He smiles slightly as he says, "What."

Eiji popped a big ball of candy in to his mouth and says in a childish voice, "Just try it."

"No," Fuji replied laying his head back down as he tried to get back to sleep. Eiji let out a huff as he watched Fuji go back to sleep. Bouncing forward he stopped at the edge of the bed. Leaning down so he could be eye to eye with Fuji he said,

"Please Fujiko." Then he pouted slightly his eyes going soft as he gave Fuji his puppy dog eyes. Fuji lifted his head and he smiled at seeing Eiji's expression he almost nodded, but being himself he decided to mess around with Eiji further so he shook his head slowly and he turned over.

Staring at Fuji's back Eiji scowled. Popping more cotton candy in his mouth he quickly pounced on Fuji. Startled Fuji brought his head up only to have his lips covered by Eiji's. Fuji resisted when Eiji tried to part his lips, but gave up when Eiji nibbled on his lip lightly. Giving up Fuji tasted a sugary substance enter his mouth and quickly swallowed as Eiji pulled away.

Looking down at Fuji, Eiji held up the peace sign grinning crookedly. Fuji sighed softly as he grinned back. "So Fujiko was it good," Eiji said his eyes wide with mischief.

Chuckling softly Fuji nodded as he said, "Saa."

Eiji smiled as he took a huge wade of cotton candy and popped it in to his mouth. Letting it melt slightly he grinned as he said, "Want some more?" He only received a smile from Fuji, taking that as permission he bent down and kissed him again.

Several minutes later Fuji smiled his eyes open and full of happiness as he said, "I love cotton candy."

Eiji smiled his eyes still full of mischief as he dramatically said, "I knew you would nya."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Jealousy

Title: Jealousy

Author: Silverblood84

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji sighed unhappily as he looked at his leg. He turned his gaze out the window. 'Why did I have to break my leg now nya,' Eiji thought. Swirling in his wheel chair he rolled over to the Television. Eiji lifted the remote lethargically and flipped the channels to the Tennis Network.

He stared at the screen with boredom written on his face as he waited for Fuji's tennis match to start. Turning to the clock on the wall he saw it would start in a few minutes. Sighing gratefully Eiji smiled slightly as he watched Fuji's name flash across the screen.

Eiji watched excitedly as his eyes regained their spark. He happily said, "Good luck Fujiko." Eiji listened closely with a big grin on his face, before he heard a spokesman start to talk.

"_Aw yes and here comes Fuji Shusuke with his replacement doubles partner (Team One). As most of you are aware of Fuji's usual doubles partner Kikumaru Eiji suffered a broken leg just before this match." _

Eiji's smile disappeared as he heard this. Looking down slightly he thought, 'Nya why now?' Eiji looked back up just in time to see Fuji and his partner laughing together. Apparently Fuji was wrong when he said he wouldn't know the person that would be replacing him until his leg healed.

Eiji continued to watch the match silently seething when ever the person got a little to close to Fuji. When he rubbed his thigh against Fuji's slightly Eiji flashed a death glare in his direction. Tapping his fingers restlessly Eiji prayed the match would end soon.

"_And team one wins it with a blow out of 6-0. It seems losing his usual partner hasn't slowed down Fuji-san at all."_

Eiji smiled slightly. Fuji's partner had barley touched the ball. Seeing this gave Eiji a strangely large amount of satisfaction. However his small smirk was wiped off his face as he saw Fuji's partner hug Fuji a little too long. And although Eiji doubted anyone else noticed it Eiji sprang forward on instinct as if he could break them apart mentally.

Eiji's eye twitched violently as he tried to control himself from screaming. While he was thinking, 'Did that guy just cop a feel on Fujiko?' When he got over the initial shock Eiji's usual warm blue eyes turned a sharp black color. Okay now he was jealous. No body was allowed to do that besides him.

Rolling over to the table he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Fuji's number quickly with shaking fingers. He waited only a few seconds, before Fuji's soft voice said, "Fuji here."

Eiji let out a breath shallowly as he said in a deadly serious voice, "Fujiko how about you come home and take a break from tennis nya."

Fuji's eyes widened slightly, before he caught up with the situation and said, "Aw but Eiji it was just a guy with a little crush."

Snorting Eiji said, "It looked a lot worst then a little crush." Fuji chuckled softly as Eiji continued in a pleading voice, "Fujiko please come home. I miss you."

Smiling warmly Fuji gently said, "I'll be there on the next flight." Then he hung up the phone happily. Fuji shook his head silently as his smile widened and said, "I'm so whipped."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: This just kind of popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Letting Go

Title: Letting Go

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: PG

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji had always been a calculated person. From the time he was a little kid he could quickly see the faults and weaknesses of others. When he was younger he barley paid attention to this, but as he got older he used this information to the fullest. He could mess around with a person's feelings and torture them slowly while hiding his amusement behind a gentle smile.

By the time he reached junior high he only improved his act. Not only could he read any person's weaknesses, he could also stop any one from reading his own motives. Everyone saw him as sweet, lovable, and gentle Fuji. No one questioned why it was that whenever someone had misfortune Fuji always seemed to be involved in some way. Because I mean come on he was Fuji, he would never do anything to upset anybody.

So when Fuji moved away and would start his second year of junior high he thought nothing of it. No one would see the true Fuji; he was by now far too good an actor. That is at least what he thought until he met a bouncy, hyper, and red headed boy. Two weeks after knowing Eiji, (He soon found out his name was) he became the closest friend Fuji had ever had.

One day half way through their second year, they were laying down just talking when Eiji asked if he wanted to get ice cream. Fuji had never bothered to tell anyone he didn't like sweets and was just about ready to agree to the request… When Eiji lightly slapped his head and says, "Sorry Fuji! You don't like sweets, nya." Fuji remembers how his eyes had widened and he had stared at Eiji who had on an adorably innocent expression mixed with slight confusion. All Fuji could think was how he could read through me so easily. But after staring at the confused Eiji he suddenly smiled and broke out in to laughter. Eiji had just smiled back and said, "Nya lets go get some thing to eat." After that day Eiji becomes the first person to know Fuji's favorite food was wasabi rolls.

After that day Fuji feels his mask begin to crack. Sure he still loves teasing other people, but instead of manipulating people he openly shows himself and for the first time his smiles are usually always genuine. In his third year of junior high Fuji feels completely different he has a group of friends and one best friend who had already self proclaimed him self as the person who knows him best. Fuji hadn't even bothered to say it wasn't true, he had always hated liars. And finally Fuji feels he can let go of his old personality

In the end Fuji's could let go of the image of being a closet sadist. Because on graduation while everyone's saying their good byes he's walking by Eiji, looking forward to sharing a dorm room in high school. And when he feels Eiji staring at him being oddly silent he doesn't have to pretend not to notice, so he turns back with a smile and says, "What."

Eiji smiles and says, "Thank you."

Fuji tilts his head slightly feeling confused (which Eiji is really the only one to ever make him feel that way) and says, "What for."

"Nya," he says some what uncertainly, "For always letting me see the true you." And when Eiji leans in slightly and kisses him with chapped lips Fuji's happy that he's not the old him who would back away fearing to let anyone close to him. Instead he just wraps his arms around Eiji's neck and enjoys the kiss.

Looking back Fuji has to smile at the memory and when ever he thinks about it which is usually at night he always turns and sees the bright face of the same red head. Eiji helped him in letting go and was ultimately the one who supported him when he made his first fall. And although it went against everything the old him was made of he slowly fell in love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Um yeah just got my computer set up again not to long ago. And when I checked up on the Eiji/Fuji page I saw a story hadn't been written in a little while so I decided to write this little drabble. I hope it wasn't to bad considering I haven't written in a little. And I hope I did Fuji's character alright. So as always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.

* * *


End file.
